A Series of Fortunate Events
by happyeverafter72
Summary: A series of unconnected events leads to a happy ending for the Doctor and Sarah
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 – In which there is a cramped hiding place.**

Sarah was breathless. The Doctor was pulling her along a corridor, away from some hideous type of bug-eyed monster. They rounded a corridor and at last found a door and ducked inside.

"Oh thank goodness," she gasped. "I thought my lungs were going to burst."

The cupboard into which they had stumbled was extraordinarily cramped. They were pushed together like sardines in a tin. The Doctor tried hard to concentrate on what was going on outside, but his proximity to Sarah made that very difficult. He could feel any slight movement of her body. And right now her chest was rising and falling rapidly with her breathing.

"Do you think you could breathe a little less enthusiastically?" he whispered urgently. "It's very distracting."

"Well I'm sorry that my need for oxygen is so inconvenient," she shot back. Nevertheless, she did attempt to control her breathing.

This didn't solve his problems by any means. It wasn't just her touch but her smell also that he found intoxicating. The flowery scent of her shampoo blended with her vanilla perfume, making her almost irresistible.

"Wow," he breathed.

"What?" she asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"You smell lovely," he said, then blushed furiously. "I'd never noticed before."

He received a small smile in response, but mentally he was kicking himself. If he kept letting precious opportunities like this slip away then he would never be able to say the things he longed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 – In which Sarah wears some underwear**

Sarah raised herself out of the bath and towelled herself dry. She slipped her underwear on and stepped out into the bedroom, expecting it to be empty. She was wrong. The Doctor was sat on his bed reading. He looked up when she entered the room then instantly averted his gaze, embarrassment evident in his features.

"You can look," she said teasingly as she crossed to the wardrobe. "I don't mind."  
><em>You can touch too if you like,<em> she thought, biting her lip.

He looked up shyly. He drank in every detail, letting his eyes caress her body: her flawless stomach, her soft curves, everything.  
>"You're beautiful, Sarah," he said softly.<p>

"Thank you," she responded, blushing slightly and pulling a dress on over her head. The way he had looked at her sent a shiver through her and caused a million butterflies to dance in her stomach. She wanted so badly to lie beside him, to kiss him and feel his hands on her. Right now, the relationship she had been longing for felt more possible than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 – In which the Doctor must dance**

"I must say I think that girl dancing with Mr Whitacker rather plain."

"Yes, I quite agree. Not at all handsome."

The Doctor, too, had been watching that particular couple, although not for the same reason. Sarah was whirling around, her skirt flying out, looking positively overjoyed to be attending a proper ball.

"Actually, I think she's the prettiest girl in the room," he told the two women. "In fact, I do believe that she is the prettiest girl in the universe."

He left them then and approached Sarah, whose partner had just released her. "A dance, Miss Smith?" he asked.

"I would be honoured," she replied, allowing him to manoeuvre her into the proper hold. "It's like being in something by Jane Austen."

"Who would we be?" he asked curiously.

"I think you would make a lovely Mr Darcy," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Which means I must be Lizzie."

"Does that mean that I'm insufferably proud?" he teased her.

"No. It means that you're my hero."


	4. Chapter 4

**In which Sarah gets carried away and we say goodbye**

It was a beautiful evening. The sky was tinged purple and the first few stars could be seen winking in the heavens. The Doctor slipped an arm around Sarah and she leaned in to him, almost without noticing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said dreamily.

"Mmmmmm," he mumbled absently. "Sarah, if a man wanted to ask a woman out on a night like this, how would he typically go about it?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, speaking personally, I think I'd like him to make me feel special. And every woman wants to be swept off her feet. It's romantic."

After barely a pause he swept her up into his arms, making her shriek slightly. "In that case," he said, "Sarah Jane Smith, you are very special and I wouldn't give you up for anything in the universe."

He kissed her then, finally. It was all he had wanted it to be and more. She was exquisite.

She broke away after what seemed like an age and asked him "So, where are we going?"

"The TARDIS," he replied. "My room."

"Perfect."


End file.
